Revenge, Luck, Russian Rullet
by shinmegamiolbap
Summary: (really sorry for grammer errors) Jack, an ex-cop is looking for revenge... is looking for the russian rullet killer. he has nothing left in his life and just wants to end this and know the true about the killer... well Jack find his answer? well he have his revenge? who is the killer and why?


( Hello, I hope you enjoy this story I made, I know there grammatic errors and im really sorry _ my grammer is very bad. This is actualy my second story in , my first one is call Los Guerreros and it's in spanish so if you like, you can read my other work ^_^ well I hope you enjoy and sorry for errors... thanks for reading and the soport)

– So I see that you have come... Well then, It's time for the story too start... What story you ask? – he laughs – A story of pain... of chase... a story of revenge... – he laughs again as you hear the story hes about too tell.

Revenge, Luck, Russian Rullett

This story is the story of Jack and he was a cop. – I lost it all for that fucking son of a bitch- said Jack, drunk and in his underwears. He can't acept what faith has choose for him – I have nothing left, just a shit for a apartment and this... time. Time that I well have too live alone... why? Why most I suffer when he stands free...? He most pay for he's crimes - the room, cover with news papers on the walls, with articules. All about cases of murder. All the people that die were kill in a so call game... a game of russian rullet. A game in wich each person takes the gun and pulls the trigger, theres only one bullet in the gun. Is a "game" of suspens and death... a game of luck.

Jack... his lifes work was too find this killer, the killer with a luck like nobody else. Too have played the game 12 times and survive all of them. Jack then decided too find him, even if he was not a cop anymore, he would find the killer. Jack takes a nap and wakes up at night. He goes to a bar, close to the areas of the other killings and pray's for a miracle. A miracle too find the killer... or actually for the killer too find him.

Jack enters the bar and looks around. There people drinking, not many, and at the far back a guy that looked like was drunk, complaining about his life and how much he wanted to die. Jack talks to the bar tender – I was wondering if you have seen someone suspicies tonight – the bar tender looks at Jack and answers laughing – Are you a cop or something – Jack does not answer and looks around again. He then sees a guy looked at him with anger in his eyes and gets outside of the bar. Jack follows the guy and goes outside

– where are you? Come on... where are you, you son of a bitch? - He finds the guy in the ally and goes running after him. The guy sees Jack running towards him and starts running away. Jack keeps going, feeling like hes heart is going to blow from the running but keeps running streght at the guy. The guy runs but ends up between Jack and a giant fence – You have no exit now asshole – said Jack laughing with out air – What the hell do you want from me? - asked the guy and Jack grabs the guy be the shirt – I know who you are... no need too play dumn- the guy looks at Jack with fear in his eyes – What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you. You crazy maniac - Jack puches the guy to the fence - Don't think for a second im gonna fall for that one, I saw the way you looked at me – Jack tells the guy, prepared too punch him in the face. The guy covers his face with his arms, scared - I swear I don't know who you think I am... I just looked at you that way couse I heard you asked at the bartender something, you sounded like a cop, my younger brother was shot by a cop... – the guy pulls down his arms and looks at Jack with tears in his eyes – The cop thought my brother had a gun in his pocket, and shot him... it terns out that the cop was on drugs and was not thinking clearly... that son of a bitch shot my brother, my younger brother... a fucking cop... you guys are suppose to protect us, not kill us... – the guy was almost crying and Jack let him go. Jack didn't said anything too the guy and just walk away, he had enought and just went back to the bar.

Jack goes to the bartender and asks for beer. He stays there drinking. He then goes to where the guy in the back was complaining about his life and talks with the guy – So, you think your life has been bad? You haven't live shit like I have... My life sucks – the guy smiles at Jack – you don't say... my name's Steven, welcome to my private table of sorrow and dispare – said the guy and drinks from a bottle of rum. – Come, sit, tell me your story – said Steven with a smile, ofering to Jack too sit with him. Jack sits and Steven waits for Jack's story to begin.

- I lost everything... I have been a cop for 25 years of my life... I had a wife and two bewtifull sons, a boy and a girl. She's 14 and his 8. I have always been hard headed, but it always had work on my favor... and then he appeard in my life... the son of a bitch who sucked dry all the good things in my life... a serial killer, you must have hear of him... his call the lucky rullet killer... - Steven just keeps drinking, looking at Jack with a serious face – the lucky rullet killer? What kind of a stuped name is that? – said Steven.

- After he appeared... my life has been a mess... even more then it was... I got ubseced to find the guy, just to find out why? Why would he kill people that way? and how he was able too survive all the fucking time... he most have sheated... it can't be luck... right? – Jack laughs a little – I then became angry that I was not been able too find him... and so I did every litle thing possible too get him... I got fired, and my wife left me becouse I didn't listen to her... I didn't pay attention to the kids and whatever... all just becouse of him... becouse I didn't let it go... becouse of my hart headedness... I came here too try and get him for the last time but... I can't keep going like this... I don't give a fuck anymore... I'm telling you... I just want too die... and leave this world... – Steven looks around and sees that no one is in the bar, only the bartender and he can't see where they are. He then smiles at Jack – Is that all...? then... Jack... let me ask you one thing... – Steven takes a drink again – Do you like games? – Jack looks at Steven with doubt –Do I like games? - Jack laughts a little bit –Yeah, do you like games Jack? Couse I have a game I think your going too like – Jack begins too understand – It can't be... you are... – Steven interups Jack by putting a gun in the table. Right in the center of the table and puts the botle on the ground, beside him.

- If I win... you get too die like you want too and I get too leave the bar alive, and keep living and suffering couse that's just what life is... but if you win... – Steven smiles and takes the gun, putting one bullet on it – If you win then you get too see me die... so, it's a win, no matter what happen's. Don't you think? – Jack was in shock too find out finally who was the lucky rullet killer – So... It's you... your the son of a bitch... why well I do what you say, insteed of just kicking your ass right now?

- Becouse you want too know... do I really have the best luck and you don't? That plus your life well never go as it was before, and you know that... even if you get me, it's worth shit too you right now... your life has become just one thing... a simple game... of russian rullet... So... let the luckies man win? I even start fist – Steven takes the gun and points at his head with determination and a smile, pulls the trigger, didn't even close his eyes in fear.

Steven survives and puts the gun back at the table. Jack takes the gun and looks at Steven –I'll show you... my bad luck end's here and you know who I know? You have survive 12 times... but 13 it's a unlucky number so you wont be surviving this time you fucking bastard – Jack pulls the trigger looking at Steven right in the face, trying too be brave... his hand, shaking from fear, Jack pulls the trigger slowly and survives. Steven smiles and takes the gun – Why are you smiling? Didn't you hear me? You well die today – said Jack and Steven puts the gun in his head – I see it's true what you say... you never lisen... I never said I wanted to live... – Steven with a staight face – I don't get it... why do you want to die? And why do all this? - Steven pulls the trigger...

- What the fuck was that? – said the bartender after getting down on the floor, behind the counter. A shot echoed at the bar, and Jack was in shock. His eyes were right open and he looked like if he was frozen. Infront of him was Steven... with his brains all over the table. The wall and table cover with blood and Jack just staring at Steven's body – So... he actually had good luck... but – Jack starts to smile -... but now his luck is mine... I tould him, I tould him I was gonna have good luck... – Jack then hears a sound. A sound that was getting closer, and then he realise - ... you son of a bitch... you fucking son of a bitch! Not now!- Jack tries too run but a truck suddenly goes throught the wall beside him and runs him over, destroying half of the bar.

The bartender goes where the truck is and cant see the bodies, but infront of him, on the floor he finds the gun. He then calls the cops. On the news they mention Jack, and how he became a hero... not a cop anymore but went to find the killer... Jack died that night... but his name, became the name of a hero, a guy how went after justice... when he was actually going after revenge... so that's the story of Jack... a story of pain... chase... a story of revenge... luck... and... russian rullet...

THE END


End file.
